


30 days of fur

by MaiklMortis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Destiel, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Art, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cat Dean Winchester, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My First Fanfic, NSFW Art, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Secretary Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Were-Creatures, Werecat Dean Winchester, Werecats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiklMortis/pseuds/MaiklMortis
Summary: Castiel decides to get a cat and absalolutly loves the new pet.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> first story yay! English is not my first language so pleas don‘t be mad at me for mistakes :)

Castiel was at work and he was eksaited, not about work, the job was fine but definatly not eksaiting. After work Castiel is going to the pet store, he thought long and hard of what he wanted, he had dogs as a child they were nice, but he wants something new.  
When his shift ended Castiel got his bag and coat and left happy with his choice.  
Once he got to the store, he imediatly went to the adoption section, looking for cats.  
There were many acting as cats do, most of them sleeping. In the corner a sand colerd cat was laying down eyes open observent and slaitly scerd.  
Sparkling green eyes landed on him” Hey.” he sead camly to the cat ‘Such lovly colors I‘ll get him. Her? I‘ll ask an epmloyee.’  
Keeping the cat in mind he went to get other necasery items, bowls, cat food. He thought about a collar but decided agenst it, maybe latter.  
Once he had what was needed with a pet crib in hand he was on his way home.  
Home Castiel let Danealla out of the crib, the cat bolted away probably to eksplore.  
Castiel decided on naming the cat Danealla but will be called just De, the cat was energetic and thet made it dificult to tell the gender, so now it will be just De but it could be either Danealla or Danell.  
After setting up the food bowls and sand box Cas went to sleep hopping De will warm up to him soon.


	2. Day 2

Something pulled Castiel out of sleep, an odd sound. Skraching? Oh right De! In his sleeping state he forgot about the animal, he now lives with.  
“Deee, it’s late. Sleep!” ’Cats are night animals. He can’t rest.’  
Stepping out of bed and in his sippers, he went to see what was bugging De. Going to the front door Cas saw him winning agenst it, skraching lightly. Obiasly traying to get out.  
“No, i’m afraid you will tray to run awey. I can’t let you outside.” Castiel stared at the cat lightly, reaching out to him hopping he will understand and calm down.  
De gently and cerefully sniffed Castiels outstretched fingers, seeming to slytly relax. Acually a great inpruvment in the cats trust.  
Cas won’t push his luck, so he left it at that and will tray to sleep some more for tonight.


	3. Day 2.2

Thank god it is Saturday! De did not calm down last nigh and Castiel got almost no sleep at all.  
After slowly making his way to the kichen, making coffee and resting in the livingroom sofa Cas blew a heavy sigh. The bottom half of the front door was particaly scratched to shreds. And now the tired kitty is soundly purring by the destroyed door.  
Today will be a lazy day for Cas, he needs to finish a book that will need to be returned to the library on Monday. And De looks tired enough to sleep all day.  
’I hope you will like, atleast tolarete, me soon’  
Yes today will be a day of reading and heavy sigh.


	4. Day 3

Tankfully tonight De was much more calm, and bought of them go enough sleep. And the cats food bowl is getting lover so he is getting use to living here.

After Cas was fully awake some chores needed to be done, but he decided agenst waccuming because that will most likely scere the cat.

House cleaning was uneventfully and thankfully over. And now to relaks with some reading, Castiel finished the book he was reading so now onto some magazines.

Wile reading Cas hadn’t even noticed but De joined him on the sofa, softly curled neere his  feet.

“Hey sweety. Can I touch you?”

He waited a little for an anser and then reached out to gently ley his hand on the cats back. Des  eyes flue open in suprize, but he qickly relaksed again and geve a soft purr.

Castiels hart filled with joy, De finally started to like him.

“Thankyou” And De closed his eyes as if ansvering.


	5. Day 4

The alarm screemed, “No!” jelled Castiel back. ’Get up, feed De!’ “Ughh, I am morning…up. I am up” yawn.

Castiel got dressed in his usual suit, went to get bercfast for him and De in the khichen, sead goodbye and was off to work.  

Castiel worked as a secretary reaciving calls and booking apointments is his usual work day, and so was today. At lunch he allways ate alown, ocasunaly reaciwing flirtatious invites to join for lunch from his female coworkers, but never accepting any.

Work passed simple and with no drama, Cas doesn’t have time nor intrest in B plot.

At home he still has some simple work to do, mostly making sure evrebodys sceduels are correct, but we won’t hurry home. A small trip to the store never hurt enybody.

De was gone but Castiel didn’t worry cats do that. He refiled Des bowl and made himself tea, got his computer and set to work.

After he decided to take a nap, but he must have been more tiared than he thought, for he slept all night, dreaming dreaming of emerald greens and fluffy sand collared clouds.  


	6. Day 5

Waking up getting dressed and making his bed, Castiel tought of his dream, it as a new one so it was intresting and worth thinking about. Castiel jokingly tought that his dreams seem to be getting weirder and weirder must be some moon cycles as some of his friends usually say.

Once he got out of the bedroom De was at his feet asking to be fed, a nice new development.

Cas fed the cat and himself, and by the time he was done De seemed to have disapered.

On his way to work witch he always took by foot, Castiel saw a butefull man walking slowly looking around eksploring the neberhood.

Cas must not be getting enough sleep because all he could think about is how much the man reminded him of his new pet De. So the whole day of work he was daydreaming of the gorges man.


	7. Day 6

 At morning while getting dressed Cas notised that some of his home clothes have a new smell to them, especaly his army-green T-shirt and his favorite grey pants.

“Oh lord! I’m becoming a crazy cat lady already.”

All Castiel could think about is how the clothes cat, well with a little bit of man, but that must be from Castiel himself.

On his way to work Cas hoped to see the man from yesterday again, hopping that he could be Castiels new neibor.

Cas will have to visit the gay bar soon, they alvays know new qeer meet. And he will have to go there soon Cas won’t forgive himself if somone else gets the blond first.


	8. Day 7

It’s after work and Castiel is going to the bar now, not to get drunk or party, but for info.

Information about the georges man and preferably, info about his preference in who to bed, and also if he is luky where the man lives.

The bar is loud and full of people Cas never has been to the bar this late, but more people the bigger the chance somone has what hi wants.

No luck Castiel has been hare for hours now and nobody knows his mystery man not even seen him, to even the chatty bartenders. And every person Cas talks to makes him drink and he started feeling the drunkness many drinks ago.

Now going home disgustingly drunk and sad Cas wants to sleep, he would even if he wasn’t drunk its almost midnight.

Fumbuling with his keys he finaly gets the door open, once inside he freezes in shock.

“Oh, God! I thought you were asleep!” was yelled at Castiel from his livingroom couch.  


	9. Day 8

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God…

What is he sopostu do?

Instantly sober at the sight before him Castiel is at los of words.

On his couch with a terefied look on his face is the goerges man he was looking for all night long, and to top it of he is comletly naked.

“What kind of weirdo perv breaks into somones house naked!?” yelled Castiel in complete shook.

“First of all, I didn’t break in. I live hear.” Sead the man camly.

“No you don’t! don’t tray to paly-“

“Haven’t you ever tought De is a weird name.”

What dose De have to do with any of this, Whait where is he! Oh God is the man also a cat robber. Who even dose that!

“Since you already are used to De, you can call me Dean. Atleast it’s an acual name.”

What’s going on Cas should call the cops, no wonder nobody know him in the club “Dean” is a climinal.

“Okay I can see your confusion, are you calm enough to sit down so I can explain whats going on?”

Cas has no better option, so he sits across the couch and waits for the story. Oh God Cas notised again that “Dean” is still naked and hard. If Castiel wastn’t into men he would have kiked the intruder out, but to Castiel the naked man is hypnotizing.

And so Dean explaned about the supernatural world and that he is a whearcat, so the stray cat that Cas adopted has also a human form, that’s way he wanted to get away so badly he isn’t a house cat, but now he is starting to like living in a house.

“So I would like to stay, I can stay in my cat form so you don’t have to have me like this.”

“You can stay…we will talk more tomorrow I need to sleep.”

“Thankyou so much! Thankyou!” sead Dean happley and helped Castiel to bed.


	10. Day 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrot this on a buss, and the art will be aded later.

Waking up Castiel was hit with an instant headache, he was so hungover.Thank God he wasn't the trowing up kind of drunk, becose he dose not have the pover to do that now.  
Slowly getting up and getting dressed in the dark, becose he know how much the light would hurt him now.  
He hopped that the memories from last night wearen't real, and that they were a weird sick dream of his.  
Slowly making his way to the livingroom he saw Dean sleeping soundly under a fluffy plad blancket, happy almost looking like he is purring.  
''Hey. Goodmorning, you wanted to talk?''asked Dean sleeply.  
''Not now, my brain still isn't working from last night. Do you mind putting clothes on?''  
''Not at all.Batheway sorry for taking your clothes whitout permision the oderr day. I'll get dreassed and then I'll make you breackfast.''  
Castiel feels so domestic living with Dean even if he is a cat-person, he might realy enjoy this.


	11. Day 9.2

Deans cooking wasn’t the best, it as edable drowned in coffee, but Castiel will be cooking for the both of them from now on. “So you are a cat?” asked Castiel nervesly. “yes, I can shift at will from cat to human, but at full moon it’s much more comfortable in my human form.” “the full moon will be tomorrow, right?” “Yeah, can I stay until then? I don’t want to be running around naked in my human form the entire night.” “Don’t worry I don’t mind you being a creature, you can stay as long as you want, but if you stay we should go clothe shopping for you.” “I would love to stay. Thankyou!” And so Castiel got a roommate who is a part cat, and hopefully Dean renembers to wear clothes becose Cas can’t take much of hot naked men walking around his house without doing something about it.


	12. Day 10

Saturday that’s good, no work.  
Castiel wakes up happy today he will be going clothe shopping with Dean. And yes, Dean dose sound better than just De.  
Cas makes breakfast, coffee for himself and a big glass of milk for Dean, how cute he is just like a big cat.  
Dean is a bit nerves in town and realy uncomfortable in shoes. They go to a simple every day clothe store to get just some t-shirts, pants and undervear for Dean.  
They leve the store quekley Dean just seemed to get more and more scered the longer they were in the store. Now they are going home fastley to get as fast awey from the croud as possible.


	13. Day 11

Waking up firs again as usual Castiel realized that Dean onley sleeps naked, and so is he doing this morning uswell.  
Cas also learned that Dean abslotley loves junkfood, burgers being his favorite.  
Dean also loves to watch TV, the rougher the movie the better.  
But when a dog barked outside the window all the human parts of Dean disappeared as he got back to his cat instinkst to hiss rise his furr and run away.   
Castiel continued to watch his western movie laughing as the man acted so hilariusey cat like. Dean came back blushing knowing now ecatley what he had done.  
Yes Cas definatley likes this Dean.


	14. Day 12

Castiel is woken up in the midle of the night by some strange sounds…wimpers?   
Must be Dean the full moon doing its thing for the werecat.   
But since he is already aweke Cas might as well check out what is going on.  
When Castiel enters the livingroom, witch seems to be where Dean likes to sleep, he sees Dean asleep by the look of it having a nightmere.  
“Dean! Wake up!” Castiel seas as he gentley shakes the sleeping man.  
Dean wakes up looking disoriented. Cas can feel from weare his hands still are on Dean just how hot he is, he must be having a feavere.  
“Dean, are you okey? You’r burning up, do you need something, how can I help?” he was definatley nerves now Castiel has no eksperiance with cat-people, he dosen’t know what to do.  
Dean seemed to foces his eyes now “Yes, help.” He sead in a week woice, then sudenley he grabed Cas by the sholders, janking him down and puling Castiel flush ageinst his hot bodey. Wraping his legs around Castiels waist, and started to gring agenst him.  
Castiel starteled at this suden act didn’t know what to do. ”Dean?”  
“Sorry, the full moon is like a maiting time. Will you help me, it hurts.” He asked weakley.  
Oh God was Cas realey going to do this, he can’t let his friend suffer like that.  
“Okey, lets go to the bed.” He lifted himself from Dean and grabed him to guide him to the bedroom.  
Castiel striped of his pjamas “How do you need me?”  
Dean went up to him and manhandeled him to lay on his back in the midle of the bed legs spread and bended at the knee, Dean sitting inbetven Cas spread legs.  
Dean was not in the mood for forplay, he emideatley set to work, liking and rubbing Cas hole with fingers, traying to get in as fast as possible.

“Dean” Cas thankfully got his attention, Dean looked like he was in a trans, and handed him the lube that Cas had gotten from the nightstand.  
Dean grabbed it and pored a generous amount on Castiels hole and worked it in starting with two fingers, thank God, Castiel dosen’t mind it rough, and Cas was glad he had mastered coming untoched, becose he can allredey tell tonight in gonna be about his hole so his cook wont get much attention.  
Dean worked up to fore fingers his thumb massaging the rim, and Cas was loving it, rocking on the fingers face scrunched in pleasure and concentration.   
Dean pulled out his fingers “You good?”  
Castiel love to be checked on it made him fell safe “Yes, good.” Even tho words were hard in these moments.  
Dean lined up and pushed in not stopping ountill he was fulley in, he gave almost no time to ugest, as he started pounding awey at a fast pace.  
Castiel got the masege queckley that this is not about him and he should seek hisone pleasure, so he angeled his hips up to have Dean here h wanted.  
The room was filled with grouns as bouth of them neered the end. When Cas sudenley felt something odd agenst his rim, like he was about to gets fisted while getting his ass pounded.   
And then it pushed in as Dean came, the sudden stretch making Castiel also come.  
“Dean, Dean, wha-“  
“Shushhh, rest”  
“No something wrong, there is a odd, someth-, big.”  
“It’s a knot, it will go down in a fey minutes. Okey?”  
And so they fell asleep with Deans odd cock still inside Castiel.


	15. Authors note

1000 reads!

Thats so much!

thankyou so much for reading my first story.

this calls for a party!

 

Have a slice, you earned it

Thankyou for reading :)


	16. Day 12.2

An odd wet deam? No that acualey happened to Castiel. He got fucked on a “knot”, that’s new.  
But waking up he felt that Dean was still inside him, and as he shifted around Dean was fastley getting hard again. Cas is a morning person so naturaley he also loves morning sex, but he prefers his partners aweke.  
He moned as he ground his ass back, the dick inside him fully aweke.  
“Cas?”  
“You felt so good last night. Round two?”  
Dean responded with a groun. He pulled out to flip Castiel on his back. He got straight to work Castiels hole still lose and wet from having Dean inside him all night.

After they cuddled and talked about Deans weird body. Cas learned so much that day.


	17. Day 13

After the priveous day they had decided they like eachothers company more than friend, or pet and ovner, so they decided to tray being lovers.

They spent the evening cuddled up on the couch and watching moovies.

Castiel still plasentley sore from last night.


	18. Day 14

Castiel wasn’t at work for too many days, so that morning he was woken up by a call that he was no longer needed. They sent him om cash for fiaring him with no priveous notes.  
Cas was starteled at the sudden news, but was glad at himself for having a backup plan.

“Dean, have you ever had a job before?”

“Yes, but not a “normal job” with humans.”

“Would you like a job?”

“Yes! Anything to not feel like a burden to you.”

Castiel explaned his plan and an old dream of his to be a beaker the problem alvays was that he can’t do it by him self. Dean agreed to Cas’s idea, and good for them the local beakeria had just gone out of business, leaving the spece ready for them.

**Author's Note:**

> pleas help me write this story and I love to to read feedback


End file.
